Code Name: Angel of Death
by Moon Princess5
Summary: There a new pilot in town, she wasn't taking any crap from anyone.
1. Prologe Chapter

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing characters. But I do own this plot in the fan fiction. So please don't tried to sue me because I don't have any money. This takes place right after the battle with Galaxie. In the gundam wing world it takes place during the war, but the pilots are sixteen instead of fifth-teen. 

Serenity couldn't believe it everything was gone, her family and friends were dead. She manages to heal Galaxie and freed the Starlights. But her friends and her planet they're gone forever. She grabs Sailor Uranus sword and jammed it into chest. Just before she died she made a wish that she and the scouts could live a normal life. 

A figure watch above heard the princess wish decided to grant her wish as best as she could. But she knew that no matter what she will have to continue to fight. With that she send the scouts and the princess spirit into another demention to be born as fighters. 


	2. Chapter one

Code Name: Angle of Death

By: Moon Princess

Chapter: 1

Angle made her way to the computer room in the new Oz base. She gotten this far without being notices. Which isn't surprising she is the best of her comrades. Dr. J thought it was best to send her on this mission instead of the pilots. As to why she will never know. Finally she reach the computer lab, it didn't take her long to get the information the doctor need. She sends a virus through their systems. 

As she made her way back to the exit she plant bombs along the way. When she reaches the exit a soldier notice her started to firer, she was able to avoid every single shot. She pulled out a dragger threw it at the soldier, was able to seek out of the hanger toward her bike. When she was leaving she activated the bombs and the base blows up as she was leaving. 

Angle made her way toward the underground base the doctors were. She walked in as the doctors was talking with a lady with dark green with black highlight, about the age of twenty-five, wearing a white lab coat. Angle knew who she was right away. She was one of the scientists who help made the gundams. 

Trisha was talking with Dr. J about letting her team help get the pilots out of prison since they were capture by Oz. But what they didn't know was that Oz has already located them was on their way to capture the doctors and who ever else was there.

Angle hand over the information, when a huge explosion shook the compound. Then out of nowhere Oz soldiers filled the room with guns telling them to lift their hands. Angle was able to sneak into the shadows, but not before Zechs Merquise saw her. He aimed his gun at her through the shadows said, "Come out or I will kill you." All his men thought he was crazy, until a girl step out of the shadows. 


	3. Chapter two

Code Name: Angle of Death

By: Moon Princess

Chapter: 2

Zechs took in the girl appearance, she was about 5' 6", and silvery blond hair kept into a braid that reaches all the way down below the knees. She has cold ocean-blue eyes void of all emotions. She is wearing black baggy plants with a silver tank top and a pair of black sneakers. She didn't show any fear, but instead gave him a death glare that could stop anyone in his or her track with fear.

Angle look at the officer, who was able to detect her, he had on a silver mask that covers most of his face. All she could see was his mouth and long sliver-white hair that reached just above his waist. He has on a high raking officer uniform, so he must be someone important. She had a feeling he wasn't someone to take lightly.

Zechs keep his gun on her told her to follow the soldiers she wouldn't be killed. He didn't know who she was but he had a feeling to keep an eye on her. He watched as the girl did as she was told, but still giving death glares to anyone whom looks at her. 

Angle was lead into a van with the other scientist; she sat in the far corner with her arm cross over the chest and eyes close. She did notice the woman scientist was staring at her like she was curious about her. 

Trisha was stock she was unable to know a head of time about the soldiers coming, as the scout of time you're supposed to know these things a head of time. But at least one thing good came out of this she found the princess. But was shocked to fine out that she was the one the doctors called Angle of Death. From what the doctors told her she was train from birth to become a solider. She was Dr. J's niece; she was a highly train assassin more so than his perfect solider. Her parents were assassin so therefore she was train in the same field even before he meet her at the age of five. Oz killed her parents when she was seven, so she came to live with Dr. J he finished her training.


	4. Chapter three

Code Name: Angel of Death

By: Moon Princess

Chapter: 3

Angel open her eyes once she felt the van stop. The soldier told them put their hand up in the air and not to tried anything. Everyone did as they were told expect Angel. The soldier was about to shoot her for not listening when Zech stop him. 

Zech was watching very closely. He notices the young girl didn't do what she was told. He notices that the soldier was going to shoot her so he stops him. "Leave her be, I will take care of her. You take the scientists inside the compound," he told the soldier.

Angel was left standing with the officer from earlier, she wasn't sure what he was up too. But kept her guard up just in case, even though when does she ever keep her guard down. "Just exactly who are you and why do you work for Oz," she basic demanded.

Zech just smiled," my name is Zech Merquise." His smile disappeared and he said, "as to why I work for Oz, well that another story all to together." He continue watching her even though she couldn't see it he was quite interest in her. "What's your name and why were you there with the scientists," he asked with a polite tone. 

Angel knew that was a command not a question, even though he asked the question in a polite tone. "I'm known as Angel to the scientists and the pilots," she said with monotone voice. She wasn't going to tell him her given name but her code name. "As to why I was there that is a different story all together," she said with a smirk.

Zech had a feeling he not going to get the information he wanted from her, so he motion for her to follow him. Which she did of course without a fight? He lead her to a prison cell, "get in and we stall discuss that issue again that I promise you my dear." Once she was inside the cell he lock it and left. 


	5. Chapter four

Code Name: Angel of Death

By: Moon Princess

Chapter: 4

Angel gave Zech one of her death glares, she watches as he locks the door and left. She turned around that's when she noticed she wasn't alone. Three of the gundam pilots were her cellmate. She just gives them one of her death glare just daring them to say something to her. 

Heero was lending up against the cell wall when the door opens. He watches as Zech push a young girl around his age into the cell. He watches as she gave him a death glare, he couldn't help but smirk. But of course nobody saw this since it was a mental smirk. He continues to watch her as she turn around and took in her surroundings. 

Duo was stock that Zech would be interest in a young girl. She couldn't be more than fifteen the same age as the rest of the pilots. "Hey babes don't worry about Zech. I won't let a pretty thing like you get hurt," he said with a flirting smile. 

"Maxwell you are weak idiot; flirting with that weak woman," Wufei said with a smirk. 

Angel turn her attention to the one that called her weak, " the only one I see weak here 05 is you. When I get out of here you will fine out just how weak you are compare to me." She turn her attention to Heero said, "these two are supposed to help the colonies, what were those scientists thinking."

"Unlike you they weren't train from birth to kill Angel," he stated in a monotone voice. 

"Wait a minute you know this chick Heero?", Duo asked with a surprise look on his face. He just gave him Duo his famous death glare.

"How do you know who I am and the scientists woman?", stated a very angry Wufei.


	6. Chapter five

Code Name: Angel of Death

By: Moon Princess

Chapter: 5

"I know who you are because the scientists told me about you. As to how I know them, well I'm known as Angel of Death. I'm sure they told you about me," Angel stated with a smirk.

Duo was stock from what the scientists told him, Angel is their secret weapon against Oz. He didn't know much about Angel of Death all he knew was that he or she was highly train assassin.

Wufei was surprise to find out that this woman was supposed to be their secret weapon against Oz.

"Why did you let them take you?", Heero stated in his monotone voice.

Angel looked at Heero stated in her monotone voice; "well I heard from a little birdie that some of the gundam pilots got capture. I'm here to clean that little miss. Plus the scientists were capture so I didn't fight them when they came." 

Heero just stare at her wondering what she had planned. If he didn't know better he would of thought she was enjoying this. 

Angel looks around the cell, hmm not much here to work with she thought. Walk to the door to see if they had a guard, which they didn't of course. What idiots they are, only because they were in a cell don't mean we can't escape she thought. She takes down here hair, with had a piece of mental attach the ponytail that holds it together. With that she starts to pick the lock to the door. Petty soon the door came open. "Well if you want to leave I would recommend you do so now," she stated with a monotone voice.

The three pilots didn't waste anytime with that. All four of them went their separate ways. 


	7. Chapter six

Code Name: Angel of Death

By: Moon Princess

Chapter: 6

Angel found the scientist easily, but there were at least two soldiers guarding them. This shouldn't be too hard she thought. She made sure the gun she took from the last soldier she ran into had enough bullets. She came out of her hiding place and shot both soldiers before they knew what hit them. 

Dr. J was still figuring out how they were found when he heard a gun shot. Then the door open, there standing right before them was Angel. "You guys ready to leave yet or would you like to stay a little longer to chat with Oz leader," she stated with a smirk. 

Dr. J couldn't help but to laugh, "no I'm sure the others and me are ready to go Angel. Did you free the pilots?" He asked. She just nod walked out of the room they were in with the other scientists following. Angel was able to get them out of the compound safely. 

When they arrive at one of there bases all five pilots were there, waiting for orders. As well as a group of girls in short skirts. Angel knew who they were too, the famous Sailor Scouts.

Raye walked up to Trisha, "Thank god you free, and we were on our way to get you. But Selene said you had some help you were on your way. Also you had a surprise for us." That's when she notices Angel, her eyes widened. 

Trisha couldn't help but to smile, "yes it seems we have finally found the last member of our group girls. I would like you to meet Angel of Death, or at least that her code-name."

Angel didn't like where this was going so she grab her gun pointed it at Dr. J and said in her monotone voice, "Explain."

Dr. J wasn't shock by her behavior unlike everyone else, even though half of them didn't show it.

"Hmm, Serena could you please put your gun down. We would be gladly to explain without anyone getting hurt," stated Amy in a polite tone.


	8. Chapter seven

Code Name: Angel of Death

By: Moon Princess

Chapter: 7

Next thing Amy knew the gun barrel was inches from her face. Amy was trying to stay clam, but it was kind of hard with a gun in your face. 

Angel's eyes harden when the blue hair girl ask her to put her gun away, plus she didn't want her to think that she can be boss around like before. She notices that the girl's eyes widen in fright. 

Dr. J thought it was best to stop her, "Angel I'm not sure what Dr. M meant by that, but we do need all of them alive." She turns her attention to Dr. J said, "Nobody tells me what to do Dr. J, not even you. But I will let her live. Beside I think I have a pretty good idea what Pluto meant." 

Everyone could hear the venom in her voice, like she wasn't happy about something. The Sailor Scouts were shock by their princess behavior, plus she knew Dr. M was Sailor Pluto. When Pluto found them they didn't remember anything until she awaken them. 

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but my mind is kind of block at the moment. I will try to get another chapter out as soon as I can. Who do you think I should Serena be with as well as the inners.**


	9. Author Notes

Author notes:

Okay everyone I just want to tell you I'm sorry for the delay. I had some writer block. I have an idea how I want this story to go. But I will take some suggestion. I already have to couples pick out here they are.

Serena/Heero/Zechs- it's might be a love triangle haven't decided.

Mina/Quatre

Amy/Trowa

Raye/Wufei

Lita/Duo

If I don't do a love triangle then the couples will be.

Heero/Serena

Trisha/Zechs

Amara/Michelle

Hotura is only ten so she won't be will anybody. This story is going to be long when I'm done with it. So send you suggestion, I will try to put them in. 

Moon Princess/Selene*Yuy*

*Thanks for all the reviews keep them up.*


	10. Chapter eight

Code Name: Angel of Death

By: Moon Princess

Chapter: 8

Angel lowers her gun, but kept her eyes on Pluto. She wasn't happy with Pluto for dragging her back into that life. She didn't want to be control by destiny again. It wasn't as pleasant to her as it was to everybody else. "I will help with this new enemy, but don't expect me to be control by destiny."

Raye was surprise her princess would act like this; she was so different than before, she thought. "Serena what do you mean by that, you have responsible. Besides it was destined that you became all that you were supposed to become. I thought you accept it a long time ago."

Next thing Raye knew she was throw up against a wall with a knife at her throat. Angel glared at Mars with such hate, that Raye was scared for her life. "Get one thing straight the Serena you knew died when she was force to watch her friends die by the man she thought she was destined to be with. She had to watch her family be murdered in front of her by the man she thought she love with all her heart," she said with such anguish in her voice. 

All the other scouts didn't know what to say after that. I didn't know their princess suffer that much. She released Raye, turned to the rest of the scouts with no motions show expect in her eyes. Nobody could really tell what kind of emotions they were angry, regret and suffering nobody should ever encoder for few seconds before disappearing. 

"Dr. J I'm sure you know about the sailor scouts, they are standing before you now. The one in red is Mar also know as Raye Hino, the one in green is Jupiter also know as Lita Kino, the one in blue is Mercury also know as Amy Mizuno, and the one in orange is Venus also know as Mina Aino the leader of the inner scouts. You just meant the inner scouts. The one in sandy-blond is Uranus also know as Amara Ten'ou, the one in teal is Neptune also know as Michelle Kaiou, the one blackish-purple is Saturn also know as Hotaru Tomoe, and Dr. M is Pluto also know as Trisha Meiou the leader of the outer scouts."


End file.
